The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly, to artifact compensation for touch-sensitive electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable information to be communicated to a user by displaying visual representations of the information, for example, as pictures, text, or videos. More specifically, the visual representations may be displayed as successive static image frames. In some embodiments, each image frame may be displayed by successively writing image data to rows of pixels in the electronic display.
In addition to outputting information, the electronic display may enable the user to communicate information to the electronic display and/or a computing system that includes the electronic display. For example, the electronic display may be a touch-sensitive display, which may detect a user touch on the surface of the electronic display. More specifically, the electronic display may detect occurrence and/or position of the user touch based at least in part on an impedance (e.g., capacitance) change in the electronic display caused by the user touch.
However, at any given time, the electronic display may generally either write image data to the display pixels or check for an impedance change via touch sensing, but not both. Thus, when image data is being written to the pixels, a user touch may be undetected. Similarly, when checking for impedance changes via touch sensing, the electronic display may stop writing image data. As such, in operation, the electronic display may alternate between writing image data to the pixels and checking for a user touch. Moreover, the touch detection accuracy may depend at least in part on frequency the electronic display checks for impedance changes. Punctuating the writing of the image data with a greater number of touch sensing impedance checks, however, could introduce perceivable artifacts.